une sœur intenable
by suzume02
Summary: Thomas jeune prince régnant va devoir faire face a ses responsabiliser.


Thomas était un jeune homme de grande envergure, ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout c'était la tranquillité car avec une sœur comme il avait sa tranquillité il n'en n'avait pas. Car la jeune princesse Stéphanie était une vrai boule de nerf ambulante et Thomas étant le prince régnant, il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'elle faisait et bien que cela lui donné du courage car il savait que depuis quelques temps qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille lui faisait la cours. Ça ne le gênait pas à condition qu'ils n'allaient pas trop loin car ils les avaient déjà surpris en train de s'embrasser, il était alors venu les interrompre et après être allé voir le tuteur de jeune homme et quand Thomas s'aperçut que ce fameux tuteur était autre que son ami Mathieu, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et il l'avait prévenu qu'il ferait très attention à son jeune cousin Anthony. Depuis ce jour et aussi pour le plaisir de sa sœur qu'il avait demandé à son ami et à sa famille à venir habiter au château, Thomas sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna vers ses conseillers qui étaient tous entrain de déblatérer un sujet important

Thomas : j'ai dit non, il est hors de question de marier ma sœur à son âge et encore moins elle

Conseiller : mais majesté il va bien falloir que l'un de vous deux se marie pour faire montrer le bon exemple pour notre population ou alors ils n'auront plus confiance en vous, nous vous avons déjà trouvé la femme idéale, elle…

Thomas : comment ça vous m'avez trouvé une femme ?

Conseiller : elle est même en route, la princesse Tiffany est de bonne famille et elle est appréciée des gens

Thomas : elle doit avoir l'âge de ma sœur, vous êtes fou !

Conseiller : nous le savons mais c'est le meilleur partit que nous ayons

Thomas : je vous promets que vous allez me payer ça et quand cette jeune fille doit-elle arriver ?

Conseiller : au plus tard ce soir votre altesse

Thomas : bon très bien, faite préparer une chambre pour elle et la réunion est terminé, vous pouvez disposer

Conseiller : mais les détails n'ont pas été pris en compte

Thomas : vous m'avez assez contrarié pour la journée

Et sans plus un mot il sortit de la pièce, rejoins de très près par son fidèle ami, Mathieu qui était toujours de très bon conseil pour lui

Thomas : alors dit moi, tu en penses quoi de cette histoire ?

Mathieu : reçois toujours cette Tiffany et vois après

Thomas : oui ce n'est pas bête, nous verrons bien après

Ils se séparèrent, l'un pour affaire et l'autre pour organiser l'arriver de cette princesse à qu'il devait l'hospitalité. Si elle croyait qu'il allait se laisser passer la bague au doigt, elle se trompait lourdement car il avait beau être le prince régnant, ce n'était pas avec la première venue qu'il allait se marier. Mais il se trompait lourdement car le soir venu, cette princesse, d'une beauté incroyable avait l'air triste. Il en eu une pointe au cœur et au moment où elle se retira il décida de l'aborder

Thomas : excusez-moi princesse, pourrions-nous parler un instant ?

Tiffany : si vous voulez, où voulez-vous qu'on aille votre altesse ?

Thomas : suivez-moi je connais un endroit sûr et tranquille

Il l'emmena dans ses jardins privés où seul sa sœur avait le droit de pénétrer, il la fit s'assoir et là regarda, il lui adressa la parole

Thomas : princesse dite moi ce qui vous tracasse tant ?

Tiffany : accepterez-vous si on vous forcez à épouser un parfait inconnu ? Eh bien moi non, alors je vous préviens qu'il est hors de question que je vous épouse prince !

Sur ses paroles elle se leva et commença à partir mais Thomas la rattrapa, elle commençait à l'amuser cette princesse

Thomas : et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ici alors ?

Tiffany : ce n'est pas très dur, j'assiste au mariage de deux de mes amis qui me sont chers, voila toute l'histoire

Thomas : bon nous verrons bien en temps voulu princesse

Thomas reprit sa route, il était maintenant bien décidé à épouser cette princesse rebelle car elle le fascinait par sa beauté mais aussi par son intelligence et son caractère. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa rêverie par un rire qui provenait des couloirs du jardin, il se demandait qui avait put entrer ici et une fois qu'il se rendit sur les lieux d'où provenaient les rire il eu un sursaut en trouvant sa sœur allongeait dans l'herbe. Son partenaire était sur elle, les mains sur sa poitrine, c'est là que Thomas décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir

Thomas : j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop vous deux

Stéphanie : ah mince, Anthony pousse toi c'est mon frère

Anthony : veuillez nous excuser pour cette gêne occasionnée altesse

Thomas : mon cher ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le partenaire de ma sœur que tout vous ai permis, alors je vous serais gré de bien laisser vos mains dans vos poches

Anthony : très bien votre altesse, nous ferons attention à partir de maintenant et merci de ne rien nous reprocher

Thomas : je l'espère bien car la prochaine fois je serais moins indulgent

Après les avoir sermonnait il repartit dans l'autre sens car il croyait revoir la jeune princesse mais il se trouva en face de son ami Mathieu qui avait un drôle de sourire

Thomas : qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Mathieu ?

Mathieu : j'ai remarqué que ta princesse t'intéressait quand même

Thomas : ne dit pas de bêtise, mais je veux juste savoir où elle va pour s'être rendu ici sans vouloir m'épouser ?

Mathieu : elle a dit qu'elle allait à un mariage d'une amie je crois

Thomas : qui te dit que ce n'est pas une histoire pour nous éloigner ?

Mathieu : je crois que c'est la duchesse Sakura et son fiancé Lionel car je les ai vus hier et ils me l'ont dit

Thomas : avons-nous reçu une invitation pour cet événement

Mathieu : oui je pense mais dit moi qui sera ta cavalière ?

Thomas : je vais informer la princesse Tiffany que je vais aller à ce mariage en sa compagnie, qu'en dis-tu ?

Mathieu : j'ai l'impression que cela ne lui plaira pas trop

Thomas : eh bien on verra bien cela dans pas longtemps, j'y vais

Et là le prince chercha la princesse et la trouva au village en compagnie e quelques jeunes gens qui jouaient autour d'elle, elle était vraiment belle mais ça il le gardait pour lui

Thomas : princesse puis-je vous parler seul à seul ? C'est important

Tiffany : bien évidemment, je vous suis, ne bougeaient pas les enfants je n'en n'ai pas pour très longtemps, allons-y

Et là elle le suivit à l'écart de la foule mais elle savait déjà que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire du tout

Tiffany : votre altesse que puis-je pour vous en une si belle journée ?

Thomas : je voulais vous dire que comme vous n'avez aucun cavalier, je me ferais un honneur de vous accompagner

Tiffany : mais il en est hors de question ! Je veux y aller seule car après on va croie que je suis votre fiancée

Thomas : mais il n'y a rien à croire, vous êtes ma fiancée

Tiffany : j'en doute fort votre altesse car je n'ai jamais accepté

Thomas : il n'y a rien à accepter, j'annonce cela au souper

Et là il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il là salua et partit dans une autre direction. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle ne pouvait pas refuser la demande du prince, car au début elle était venu pour cela, du moins ses parents avaient arrangé ce mariage auquel elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire partit. Mais maintenant que le prince la voulait, elle ne pouvait plus rien dire donc elle se leva à son tour et repartir en direction du centre du village et là elle croisa la jeune sœur du prince, elle la salua et celle-ci l'arrêta un instant

Stefanie : mon frère manque de tact mais il vous aime bien sinon il ne vous aurait jamais demandé de vous épouser, mais grâce à cela j'ai gagné une bonne amie, si vous le voulez bien sûr

Tiffany : cela ne me dérange aucunement, ça me fera même du bien

Stefanie : car vous savez mon frère mène la vie dure à mon fiancé et moi il ne veut pas qu'on se touche avant le mariage

Tiffany : mais s'il fait cela je pense que c'est pour votre bien non ?

Stefanie : maintenant je comprends pourquoi il vous a choisi

Tiffany : mais je lui ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais pas

Stefanie : hélas quand mon frère a une idée en tête il ne l'a pas ailleurs

Tiffany : si vous le dites, je dois vous laisser, au revoir princesse

Sur une révérence Tiffany s'éloigna de la jeune princesse qui avait l'air d'avoir un caractère aussi trempé que celui du prince régnant. Donc sur quelques déductions elle reprit son chemin en direction du château. Pendant ce temps le prince avait donné des ordres pour le dîner du soir, car son annonce de mariage serait faite à ce moment là, il connaissait quelques conseillers qui allaient se frotter les mains. Mais il savait aussi que la jeune Tiffany ne voulait pas de lui et rien que pour qu'elle puisse au moins avoir quelques sentiments pour lui, ça aller déjà lui demander beaucoup de travail. Il savait au moins qu'elle allait lui faire la tête pendant un bout de temps suite à l'ampleur et la rapidité du mariage. Mais il savait qu'il devait assister au mariage d'une duchesse dans une semaine, donc il organiserait le leur la semaine d'après pour ne pas qu'elle se défile et rentre chez elle. Sur ces derniers points il partit se changer pour la fameuse soirée. Une fois prêt il passa prendre sa jeune sœur qui elle aussi savait que ses fiançailles allaient être annoncés ce soir et elle paraissait toute excité en vue de cette soirée. Une fois en bas il fut choqué de voir la princesse Tiffany arrivait au bras de Mathieu, en plus il souriait mais pourquoi Mathieu faisait-il cela ? Il savait pourtant que Thomas allait annoncer leurs fiançailles. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il se pencha à l'oreille de Thomas en souriant

Mathieu : n'est crainte Thomas je ne te la prendrais pas, c'est juste la princesse qui m'avait demandé de l'accompagner car elle n'a pas de personne apte à le faire

Thomas : je ne le savais pas, merci de me le dire, j'arrangerais ça

Mathieu repartit s'asseoir à côté de son frère et le dîner commença, ce n'est qu'arrivé à la fin que Thomas réclama le silence

Thomas : mesdames, messieurs, je vous ai convoqué ici ce soir pour fêter un grand événement, ma jeune sœur ici présente, la princesse Stéphanie est officiellement fiancée au jeune Anthony, un jeune homme de bonne famille avec qui nous entretenions de bonnes relations et je tiens aussi à dire que je suis également fiancé à la princesse Tiffany ici présente

un silence se fit dans la salle, dès que les premières félicitations arrivèrent, Stéphanie et Anthony les reçurent avec sympathie, mais Tiffany en revanche faisait une drôle de tête, à croire qu'il l'avait blessé mais au moment de se rasseoir il se pencha pour ne pas être entendu de tous

Thomas : vous avez l'air contrarié ma chère, si je peux me permettre de vous demander ce qui ne va pas pour qu'on puisse régler cette affaire pour que votre sourire revienne sur vos jolies lèvres

Tiffany : il n'y a hélas rien à faire puisque le mal est déjà fait

Thomas : donc ce n'est pas notre mariage qui vous chagrine ma chère ?

Tiffany : je vous avais bien dit que je ne voulais pas vous épouser

Thomas : et moi je vous ai dit que je vous voulais, il y a rien à comprendre ma chère, je vous rendrais heureuse vous verrez

Tiffany : seul l'avenir nous le dira, sur ceux votre altesse permettez moi de me retirer je ne me sens pas très bien

Thomas lui fit signe de la tête et elle se retira directement pour que personnes ne remarquent de sa disparition mais une personne l'avait remarqué, c'était Mathieu, il s'approcha de son ami pour voir s'il allait bien

Mathieu : tout va bien Thomas ? On n'aurait pensé que la petite discussion avec la princesse ne c'était pas bien passé

Thomas : si, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas contente sur le fait que je l'ai choisi comme futur épouse alors qu'elle ne le veut pas

Mathieu : elle sera obligée de l'accepter et au faite elle le sait que tu l'accompagnes au mariage de son amie ?

Thomas : oui elle le sait et cela aussi elle ne l'a pas apprécié

Mathieu : eh bien tu en n'as du chemin pour qu'elle t'accepte

Thomas : si tu le dis, bon je vais devoir y aller, une longue journée m'attend demain avec tous ces préparatifs, je te laisse

Thomas se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il fut interrompu par sa sœur qui avait l'air heureuse

Stéphanie : Thomas je ne te remercierais jamais assez, moi qui croyais que tu n'allais jamais m'accorder le droit d'épouser Anthony et là tu l'annonces devant tout le monde, merci

Thomas : mais c'est tout naturel, si tu veux bien me laissé

Il fit la révérence à sa sœur et reprit son chemin car le lendemain il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour assister au mariage de l'une des amies de sa futur femme. il alla se coucher, au levé du soleil il se leva et se prépara car il allait faire une surprise à la princesse en lui amenant une magnifique robe pour l'occasion. au passage il prévint Mathieu que pendant les deux jours qui allaient passer, c'est lui qui dirigerait le château car il en avait parlé à ses conseillers et les avaient avertis de sa décision et que celle-ci était sans appel et incontestable. Tout en se rappelant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le conseil il arriva devant la porte de la princesse et frappa, une servante vint ouvrir

Servante : oui votre altesse, que désirez-vous de si bon matin ?

Thomas : je voudrais voir la princesse Tiffany

Servante : tout de suite altesse, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît

La jeune fille le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de la princesse, celle-ci était devant la coiffeuse en train de se faire coiffer. Elle était vraiment belle, il s'approcha en silence pour ne pas la déranger, lorsqu'elle le vit elle fit signe aux servantes d'arrêter

Thomas : mais non ne vous arrêté pas pour moi, continué

Tiffany : pourquoi sa majesté est-elle venue de si bon matin ?

Thomas : je suis venu pour vous offrir un présent

Là il fit venir des servantes qui amenaient une magnifique robe de couleur bleue nuit, la princesse resta sans voix car elle ne pensait pas le prince capable de ça

Tiffany : en quel honneur votre altesse ?

Thomas : il me semble qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour l'une de vos amies où nous nous rendons non ?

Tiffany : c'est une très belle intention, je dois me dépêcher de m'habiller et nous partirons tout de suite après

Thomas fit une révérence puis sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se rendre à l'entre du château pour pouvoir attendre la princesse et le il vit au loin sa sœur et Anthony marchaient côte à côte en souriant en les voyant. Il sourit, il avait bien fait de les fiancer, il n'aperçut pas la princesse Tiffany arriver

Tiffany : je ne vous ai pas vue souvent sourire votre altesse

Thomas : c'est normale avec les responsabilités que j'ai on n'a plus le temps de sourire et vous princesse ? Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne vous ai pas vue sourire non plus

Tiffany : ça c'est parce que j'ai des soucis à régler par moi-même

Thomas : quand vous parlez de soucis vous ne parlez quand même pas de notre mariage ? Car si c'est la cas je l'annule et tant pis pour ma dignité, je ne rendrais pas une femme malheureuse

Tiffany : non notre mariage était déjà organisé de toute façon, ce qui me chagrine le plus c'est que mes amis me manquent, je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir, d'après mon père je ne devrais pas faire montrer mes faiblesses à mon peuple et celui de mon futur mari

Thomas : je ne vois pas le mal qu'i faire montrer ses sentiments, quand nous serons marier vous aurez le droit d'aller voir vos amis et ce n'est pas un ordre c'est juste pour vous faire plaisir

Tiffany : c'est très gentil à vous mais je ne pense pas que j'y retournerais car avec mon père on n'est en mauvais termes

Thomas : je les inviterais à notre mariage, les invitations partiront bientôt

Tiffany : ce n'est pas possible, je n'arriverais jamais à lui faire face

Thomas : si vous voulez je lui ferais parvenir une deuxième missive pour lui annoncer que le mariage n'aura pas lieu à cette date

Tiffany : non je préférerais ne pas lui mentir, mieux vos le voir maintenant que lorsque nous serons marié, cela ne se fait pas de ne pas inviter son père à son mariage, cela se passe une qu'une fois

Thomas : oui ce n'est pas faux mais bon s'il vous cause des problèmes, je serais à vos côté, n'ayez crainte je serais là

Tiffany : c'est très gentil, bon si nous partons sinon c'est nous qui seront en retard

Pour toute réponse Thomas ouvrit la porte du carrosse pour pouvoir laisser la princesse entrer et lui par derrière. Ils passèrent un long moment sans rien dire, ce qui sembla long, elle tourna la tête vers Thomas qui lui admirait le paysage

Tiffany : le paysage est magnifique, n'est pas votre altesse ?

Thomas : oui il est magnifique mais j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler altesse, vous êtes ma fiancée quand même

Tiffany : comment voulez-vous que je vous appel dans ce cas ?

Thomas : eh bien je voudrais que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, si cela ne vous gêne pas car moi j'en n'ai assez de toutes ses formes de respect, quand pensez-vous ?

Tiffany : oui ce n'est pas faux donc à partir de quand voulez-vous que l'on se nomme par nos prénoms mon cher Thomas ?

Thomas : vous venez de commencer chère Tiffany, alors commençons maintenant

Là ils se mirent à rire mais ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils arrivaient à destination et qu'il y avait une personne qui les attendait devant la porte du domaine pour les accueillir. Une fois qu'ils furent descendu la jeune fille en question s'approcha d'eux et serra Tiffany dans ses bras puis ayant reconnu Thomas elle fit une révérence en signe de respect

... : Bonjour votre altesse, Tiffany je croyais que tu venais seule ?

Tiffany : je vous ai envoyé une missive pour vous prévenir que je ne venais plus seule, je suis accompagnée par son altesse Thomas et voici mon amie qui doit se marier Sakura

Sakura : c'est un plaisir de vous compter parmis nous mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous accompagnez mon amie ici ?

Thomas : c'est très simple chère mademoiselle, j'accompagne votre amie ici présente car nous sommes fiancés et d'ici quelques semaines c'est vous qui viendriez à notre mariage

Sakura : mais c'est une formidable nouvelle, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé dans ta missive Tiffany ?

Thomas mesdemoiselles si nous rentrions car je crois que cette journée est particulière pour l'une de vous deux

Sakura : vous avez tout à fait raison, si vous voulez bien me suivre

Ils suivirent l'hôte de maison jusqu'au salon principal où ils rencontrèrent le futur époux qui était entrain de ranger les étagères, il les salua et reprit son travail

Sakura : excusé Lionel car il est un peu excité à l'idée de me passer la bague au doigt, car cela fait des années que nous nous fréquentons avant que mon père accepte

Lionel : allons Sakura, il ne faut pas dire de telles choses devant des gens, surtout du rang auquel ils sont chérie

Thomas : ne vous gênez pas pour nous c'est tout naturel

Lionel : si vous le dites mais votre altesse on doit se dépêcher

Thomas : très bien, allons nous préparer ma chère Tiffany

Tiffany : très bien Thomas je vous suis, à tout à l'heure Sakura

Là ils partirent bras dessus bras dessous sous le regard étonné de Sakura et de Lionel, après leur départ Sakura dit

Sakura : je crois que Tiffany a enfin trouvé le bonheur

Lionel : oui je pense que vous avez raison mais je sais également que si nous nous préparons pas c'est nous qui finirons pas être en retard ma chère

Sakura : oui vous n'avez pas tord, allons nous préparer

Ils partirent à leur tour dans le couloir. Thomas et Tiffany eux arrivaient à la chambre de la jeune femme. celle-ci cru qu'il allait insister pour partager sa chambre mais il lui fit la révérence et partit en direction de sa propre chambre. Tiffany en fut déçu car elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait plus insisté, elle se dépêcha d'entrer et appela une servante pour se préparer en vitesse pour pouvoir surprendre le prince. Une fois habillé et coiffé elle se dirigea vers les appartement du prince, arrivée devant elle frappa et un servant vient la faire rentrer

Thomas : qui est ce André ? J'ai dit que personne ne devait me déranger

André : c'est son altesse Tiffany mon seigneur

Thomas : ah bon ? Si c'est elle alors laissé là venir André

Tiffany : vous n'êtes pas encore prêt votre altesse ? Je ne savais que les homme étaient aussi long que les femmes mon cher

Thomas : je pourrais croire que vous avez fait exprès de vous dépêcher pour venir à ma rencontre dans mes appartements mais je vous conseille de sortir car on pourrait penser que je vous corrompe avant notre mariage

Tiffany : que m'importe puisque nous serons bientôt marié

Thomas : je ne suis pas de cet opinion ma chère, alors je vous conseil de m'attendre en bas avec tout le monde merci

Tiffany : comme vous voudrez mais ne tardé pas trop quand même

Sur ses dernières paroles elle laissa Thomas seul, il finit de s'habiller et se demanda pourquoi elle était venue ici dans ses appartements ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, il descendit dans le hall et une fois arrivée il se mit à côté de la princesse et lui tendit son bras. Elle le prit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'église où ils s'installèrent à leur place. Plusieurs personnes les regardaient étonnés en se demandant pourquoi le prince et la princesse assistaient au mariage. Ils regardèrent la cérémonie qui fut très belle et donc juste par derrière il y eu un grand banquet, il commença à se détendre lorsqu'un messager arriva

Messager : votre majesté j'ai un message du château pour vous

Thomas : très bien, passé le moi et merci

Il lui prit la lettre, elle racontait que la princesse Stéphanie était partit dans la famille de son fiancé pour pouvoir se marier le plus rapidement et que l'on sollicitait. Thomas se pencha vers Tiffany pour être entendu de personne

Thomas : je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous quitter car des affaires urgentes m'appellent au château donc je vais aller m'excuser auprès de vos amis et je partirais, je vous enverrais le carrosse vous chercher

Tiffany : si vous le désirez je pourrais venir avec vous

Thomas : non, ne vous dérangez pas pour si peu, amusez-vous

Thomas se leva et alla donner ses félicitations au jeune couple puis leur expliqua qu'il devait s'en aller, il partit en direction des écuries et partit en direction du château en espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard pour empêcher sa sœur de commettre l'irréparable. Au lieu de prendre le carrosse, il scella un cheval et partit au grand galop. Une fois arrivée au château il se précipita vers les appartements de Mathieu et entra s'en même que le jeune homme puisse réagir

Thomas : Mathieu dit où sont-ils ?

Mathieu : ils sont partit dans ma famille depuis hier, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les retenir, je suis désolé

Thomas : ce n'est pas de ta faute, je vais partir sur le champ en espérant qu'ils n'ont pas déjà commis l'irréparable

Mathieu : espérons le mais je vais te faire atteler un carrosse

Thomas : ce n'est pas la peine, je suis venu en cheval, dit moi juste où se trouve ta famille pour pas que je me trompe merci

Mathieu lui indiqua le chemin puis Thomas se mit en route jusqu'au moment où lui partait dans une direction, la princesse Tiffany arriva part une autre, une fois arrivé elle descendit du carrosse et entra à l'intérieur du château. Elle partit à la recherche de Mathieu, elle espérait vraiment être arrivée à temps

Mathieu : princesse ? Mais je croyais que vous assistiez au mariage de l'une de vos amie ? Qui vous à fait revenir ?

Tiffany : j'espère ne pas être arrivé trop tard ? Thomas est-il là ?

Mathieu : hélas non, il vient juste de partir votre majesté

Tiffany : vous croyez que si je le rejoins il sera fâché ?

Mathieu : surpris oui, fâché je ne pense pas votre majesté

Tiffany : merci de vos conseils, je me mets en route tout de suite

Elle partie avec l'itinéraire qu'elle devait prendre, une fois montait dans le carrosse elle donna le lieu et elle demanda surtout d'aller vite pour pouvoir rattraper le cavalier qui était partit bien avant eux. Le cocher partit au grand galop manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse, elle se cramponna bien au cas où elle finirait par tomber. Elle espérait rattraper le prince pour lui dire qu'elle avait enfin compris à quoi servait l'amour dans un couple et qu'elle voulait bien l'épouser pour lui et non pour la couronne. Mais plus elle avançait plus il y avait rien sur la route. Thomas était un excellent cavalier, elle n'en doutait plus.

De son côté Thomas en regardant en arrière remarqua au loin un nuage de poussière, il accéléra pour ne pas se faire rattraper par qui que se soit car il avait des fesses à botter et plus vite il y arriverait plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette affaire. Il pourrait donc rejoindre sa chère et tendre qui allait bientôt devenir son épouse mais ce qui le chagriné un peu c'est le fait qu'il avait été presque obligé de la forcer à l'épouser et donc il se promis de régler cette affaire au plus vite car il ne supportait pas que Tiffany ne l'aime pas et ça il ne l'acceptait pas. Tout en pensant à cela il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était arrivé et qu'un serviteur été déjà là à l'attendre

Serviteur : votre altesse? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

Thomas : où sont-ils ces deux idiots ? Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe, conduisez moi à eux merci

Serviteur : si son altesse veux bien me suivre

Thomas le suivit jusqu'à un petit jardin privé où il là il trouva sa sœur et son fiancé allongés dans l'herbe et qui riaient à perdre haleine mais quand Stéphanie aperçut son frère elle se releva d'un coup, rouge de confusion

Stéphanie : je peux tout t'expliquer grand frère

Thomas : il n'y a rien à expliquer, on rentre et soit heureuse que je n'annule pas vos fiançailles, mais te rends-tu compte de l'image que tu donnes au peuple Stéphanie ?

Stéphanie : je viens de te dire que j'étais désolé, que te faut-il de plus pour me faire pardonner grand frère ?

Thomas : pour le moment rentrer avec moi et vous Anthony je ne veux pas vous voir avant trois jours

Anthony : très bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui je respecterais Stéphanie

Thomas : heureux de vous l'entendre dire, aller on part

Là il prit sa sœur par le bras et l'emmena vers la sortie, au même moment le princesse Tiffany arriva

Thomas : mais que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais ailleurs

Tiffany : il faut que l'on parle Thomas

Thomas : plus tard, pour le moment nous rentrons emmener la princesse et vous par la même occasion

Sans plus attendre de réponse il jeta presque Stéphanie dans le carrosse et repartit sans un regard pour personne. Tiffany n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle sui était venue le rejoindre et lui qui ne lui offre que sa mauvaise humeur. Puisqu'il en était ainsi elle donna des ordres au cocher pour qu'il suive le cavalier jusqu'au château, une fois arrivée, sans un mot la jeune princesse fut conduit à ses appartements. Tiffany partit en direction des siens, quand elle fut rattrapée par le prince

Thomas : que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes fâchée ?

Tiffany : c'est vous qui me dites cela votre altesse ? Il y a pas si longtemps c'est vous qui étiez en colère, alors veuillez bien m'excuser j'ai des choses à régler, merci

Sans plus de discussions la princesse partit en direction de ses appartements, une fois à l'intérieur elle fit faire ses valises. Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus dans ce château à se faire ignorer comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, même si cela lui brisé le cœur.

Quand il vit Mathieu arrivait , il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait encore se passer pour que son conseiller vienne le voir à cette heure de la journée, il s'excusa et partit le voir

Thomas : il y a un problème Mathieu ? Ma sœur n'a pas encore fait une fugue ? Car ce coup-ci je vous jure que j'annule leur mariage sur le champ

Mathieu : ce n'est pas la princesse Stéphanie monseigneur, c'est la princesse Tiffany

Thomas : que se passe t-il avec ma future femme ?

Mathieu : eh bien elle est partie tout à l'heure

Thomas : comment ça partit ? Je ne peux le croire

Thomas laissa Mathieu en plan pour se diriger vers les appartements de Tiffany et comme l'avait dit Mathieu, plus rien n'était ici. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait commis un impaire avec elle et décida d'aller la retrouver. Mais au moment de partir il apprit qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite car il y avait les préparatifs de mariage de sa sœur. Il se dépêcha pour finir à temps mais hélas cela lui prit une semaine. C'est avec les idées noires qu'il avait en tête car il avait du retard dans ses plans, en plus de cela il avait été obligé de prendre un carrosse car sa têtue de sœur avait voulu l'accompagner, car elle disait que c'était de sa faute si elle était partie. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle jacassait sans s'arrêter et cela commencé sérieusement à énerver le prince

Thomas : veux-tu bien te taire ou c'est moi qui le fais

Stéphanie : non je ne me tairais pas, tant que la princesse ne reviendra pas, pour un coup que l'une d'entre elle te plaise et toi tu la laisses partir

Thomas : c'est pour réparer mes erreurs que nous sommes là, alors si tu veux te taire maintenant

Stéphanie : ça dépendra de ce que la princesse décidera

Ils continuèrent leur route en direction du château de Tiffany, une fois arrivée, à leur grande surprise c'est la princesse elle-même qui les accueillit. Elle se rapprocha de la jeune princesse et la salua, quand elle fut devant le prince elle lui donna une bonne gifle

Tiffany : vous n'avez rien à faire ici votre altesse, jeune princesse suivez-moi je vous prie

Sans plus attendre elle repartit en direction du château

Stéphanie : je crois qu'elle te fait vraiment la tête mon frère

Sans un mot de plus elle suivit la princesse, une fois à l'intérieur ils furent présentés au roi. Celui-ci fut mit au courant que sa fille c'était mal tenue devant le prince régnant et donc il l'entraîna à l'écart. Une fois seul il voulut là corriger mais une main l'arrêta

Thomas : je vous interdit de poser la main sur ma femme

Roi : mais votre altesse, elle a été impolie avec vous

Thomas : seul moi peu dire si elle la était, maintenant laisser nous seuls, j'aimerais lui parler merci

Le roi partit avec un dernier regard pour sa fille

Tiffany : je vous remercie mais mes ennuis ne font que commencer

Thomas : ne dites pas ça, je suis là pour vous protéger Tiffany

Tiffany : je ne suis peut-être pas celle qui vous faut votre altesse

Thomas : et moi je vous dis qui si et appelé moi Thomas s'il vous plaît

Tiffany : j'essaierais mais hélas je ne vous promets rien, retournons-y ou alors mon père va oser dire que vous m'avez déshonoré

Le prince raccompagna la princesse à sa place et se dit que par tous les moyens il l'enlèverait de ce tyran. Le soir venu il alla se promener dans les jardins quand il la rencontra, il décida de jouer ces dernières cartes

Thomas : princesse j'ai à vous parler de chose importante

Tiffany : je vous écoute votre altesse, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

Thomas : j'ai l'intention de m'en n'aller dès demain matin

Tiffany : pourquoi partir si vite ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ici ?

Thomas : ce n'est pas cela, j'ai hélas des obligations qui m'appellent mais néanmoins si vous désirez rentrer avec moi je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient, j'en serais même ravi

Tiffany : je n'en sais rien, je dois encore réfléchir Thomas

Thomas : très bien mais ma chère je ne pourrais pas attendre indéfiniment votre venue si je ne vous vois pas

Tiffany : je verrais bien on ne peut pas savoir, bonne nuit

Elle reprit son chemin et lui repartit. Il avait tout essayé, hélas il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il retourna dans sa chambre et prévint sa sœur que dès le lendemain ils partiraient avec ou sans la princesse. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire donc il partit se coucher avec la tristesse au cœur. Le lendemain au moment de monter dans le carrosse il vit que sa sœur lui faisait encore la tête, mais pourquoi ?

Stéphanie : je te déteste et là c'est définitif Thomas

Thomas : mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Stéphanie : tu aurais pu la ramener quand même

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire la suite Tiffany monta

Tiffany : je veux venir avec vous, je suis désolée, je t'aime

Thomas : il n'y a rien à dire, tu as fais ton choix et j'en suis heureux car moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi

Stéphanie : je suis heureuse que tu es changé d'avis

Tiffany : moi aussi, je vous jure de ne plus faire d'erreur

Thomas : je sais que tu en seras heureuse

Ils se mirent à rire, Tiffany se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de tout miser sur eux.


End file.
